Cardcaptor Sakura Chronicles Ch1
by ShadowDeltaMan
Summary: Tells the story of Sakura and Syaoran and what happens after the end of the sealed card.


Cardcaptor Sakura Chronicles – Ch.1

"WAKE UP, YOU'RE LATE SAKURA!" yelled Kero to Sakura as if to wake her up from a 30 year nap.

"HHOOOOEEEEE!!!" she screamed as she looked at the clock.

"Oh no, I'm going be late again! I seriously need to get a better alarm clock" exclaimed Sakura as she hurried to get dressed in her school uniform.

"Sakura... It's not that the clock doesn't work right, it's just that you always shut it off, roll over and go back to sleep" replied Kero who was simply stating the facts.

"You're one to talk Kero, you could sleep through an earthquake!" yelled Sakura right back.

"Heh, I suppose that's true. To be honest, the only thing that wakes me up in the morning is the smell of your Dad's cooking" replied Kero.

"Sakura, hurry and come eat breakfast, you're late!" yelled Sakura's father from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Coming!"

A few minutes later…

"Ikadekimasu" said everyone as they begin to eat breakfast.

This was including Kero as well. All of Sakura's family knew about Kero-chan now, so he didn't have to hide anymore. It wasn't more than a minute before Sakura had finished and was rushing to put her shoes on. Still with crumbs on her face.

"I'm off!" yelled Sakura as she left the house running as fast as she could.

Sakura was now 13 years old and in the 8th grade. She doesn't rollerblade anymore and chooses to just walk to school... although it never goes according to plan, and she still sleeps in. She is still on the cheer squad and has also joined the track club.

Sakura's brother Touya, had moved out of the house when he graduated high school and is now living in an apartment with Yukito. Touya attends Tomoeda University where their father teaches archeology. Touya received a soccer scholarship and is also majoring in Math. Yukito chose not to go to a college or university, because he wanted to be close to Sakura in case something happened and helps support Touya. He works at the local Ice-Cream shop.

"Ohaiyou!" said Sakura as she entered the classroom.

"You made it just in time as usual Sakura-chan" said Tomoyo with a smile.

"Are you ever going to stop sleeping in Sakura?" said Syaoran. "Maybe I should stay at your house so I can wake you up on time… er… wait… that came out wrong"

Both of them start blushing.

It had already been over a year since Syaoran-kun had returned from Hong-Kong after helping capture the sealed card and was now living in Tomoeda permanently, so he could be with Sakura. They have been dating ever since he got back and are very happy together.

'Take your seats everyone" said the teacher as he walked into the classroom.

Later that day after school…

"Hi Tomoyo, do you want to go to the mall or something?" said Sakura over the phone.

"Sure Sakura, you can try on some adorable new outfits and let me videotape you!" replied Tomoyo with a large grin on her face.

Tomoyo doesn't get to make costumes for Sakura anymore because there haven't been any disturbances since Eriol-kun left. So instead, they just go to the mall and have fun trying on clothes like any other teenage girl would. Sakura doesn't really mind however because she gets to wear normal clothes.

"Alright, I'll call Syaoran to see if he wants to come too" said Sakura.

"Are you sure?" asked Tomoyo. "You know he doesn't really like that kind of stuff"

"Well actually, I think there's a new store that just opened up that sells lots of music, so I'm sure he'll want to come too" explained Sakura.

"Ok, then" replied Tomoyo. "Meet you there in 15 minutes"

"Ok, bye" said Sakura.

Sakura then calls Syaoran not knowing he was meditating. It surprises him at first but he picks up seeing who it is on the caller ID.

"Syaoran, wanna come to the mall with me and Tomoyo? It'll be fun..." asked Sakura.

"Sure, but… uh… do you mind if… I ask you something first?" asked Syaoran.

"What is it? Did something happen?!" asked Sakura concerned.

"No, not really… well… um… you see… it's my Mother's birthday this weekend… and I'm going to fly back to Hong-Kong for the weekend… and ummm, I was wondering if you want to come with me and meet my family" stuttered Syaoran.

"Oh wow Syaoran… of course I want to meet your family" mumbled Sakura as she's blushing like crazy.

"Sorry it's so sudden, I should have told you sooner" said Syaoran.

"No it's alright" said Sakura. "I've never been out of the country before so it'll be fun"

"Alright then, meet you at the mall. Love you" said Syaoran as he hung up the phone.

"Love you too, bye..."

"HANYAN!!!" yelled Sakura as she fell backwards onto her bed nearly squashing Kero in the process.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Kero. "What was that all about?"

"Syaoran wants me to go to Hong-Kong to meet his family! Oh, I'm so nervous!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Don't be Sakura. Meeting Syaoran's family shows that he really loves you" explained Kero in a comforting and reassuring tone.

"I know that Kero… but I'm still nervous. Dad will be back by the time we get back from the mall so I'll ask him then" said Sakura. "See you later Kero. Try not to eat too much… I'll bring you back a treat"

'WAI WAI, TREAT!"

Later at the mall the gang had met up and gone for food first. Syaoran then headed off to the music store while the girls went to the clothing store. Tomoyo quickly grabbed everything in sight and shoved Sakura into a changing room.

"Um… Tomoyo, hold on... can I talk to you a sec, I need to tell you something" said Sakura.

"What is it? Do the clothes fit right? Your bust hasn't grown THAT much since last time has it?" asked Tomoyo with yet another evil grin.

"TOMOYO! No, it's not that… well you see, earlier today… Syaoran asked me to go to Hong-Kong with him... to meet his family" said Sakura.

"And what did you say?" asked Tomoyo now in a concerned mood.

"Of course I said yes, but I'm really nervous" replied Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine. You're just going to meet his family, its not like you're getting married or anything" said Tomoyo with a giggle.

"Tomoyo! Stop teasing!" yelled Sakura.

A while later...

"Hey girls, are you just about done? Its getting late, the mall is closing soon" said Syaoran returning from the music store. He had bought a BACK-ON poster.

"There, all done" said Sakura as she immerged from the changing room in her new outfit "Do you like it Syaoran?"

Sakura was dressed in a red and pink top that stretched down just short of her waste line and a black pleaded mini skirt. She also wore her regular pink hair ribbons and her white shoes. Syaoran was majorly blushing by this point but manages to nod his head that he likes it.

"Ok then, I'll go pay for this while Sakura gets changed" said Tomoyo as she runs off to the checkout counter.

As Syaoran waits patiently for Sakura to change, he suddenly senses a strange presence coming from above them.

"Sakura, did you just feel that?" asked Syaoran in a stern tone.

"Hoe?"

"Hmmm, it seems to have gone now, but I just sensed a very weak presence from the roof" said Syaoran. "You mean you actually didn't sense it?"

"No, I didn't feel anything." said Sakura as she finishes changing.

"Well, nevermind then. It was probably nothing" said Syaoran.

Syaoran was still uneasy about it by the time he arrived home, and had told Sakura to be on guard in case anything happened. Syaoran had begun to teach Sakura martial arts a year ago, so she could defend herself from people who might come after the Sakura cards. He knew all too well that being a powerful magician meant that you had lots of people wanting to take that power for themselves.

"So… that's the girl who wields the power of the mighty Clow cards? She sure doesn't look like it..." said a tall, skinny man in a white cloaked robe.

"Yea that's her, trust me" replied a slightly shorter man with an identical robe concealing his appearance. "I can sense her power, it's very strong. We wouldn't be able to take them by force here. It'd be much more advantages to us if we could get her on our home turf."

"Well then, let the fun begin" remarked the tall man as they both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
